User blog:ZeroExalted/Is anyone here an expert on DDOS or other hacking issues...?
My internet has been acting strange for...months. I really couldn't figure out why at first (no known spyware, malware, any other viruses; decent connection, reliable service, etc). So two days ago, I was just browsing the internet when suddenly, it just died. On multiple computers, all at once. So of course, this had become more frequent in the past few weeks, though I didn't know why. So I went to go check the router/modem/etc. Everything seemed fine, but I replugged in everything and reset the router just in case. So everything SHOULD have been working. But for some reason, the router just wouldn't connect to the internet. The modem was fine, the internet was up, and I could connect to the router; but NOT the internet. The button just kept flashing orange in error. So after hours of trying to figure out what went wrong, I gave up. I couldn't find a single known cause of why it died (I didn't even do anything noteworthy to make it happen). But while the internet was down, I changed my router's password, the network password, and brought up some other security measures. (Oh, and if it's important, my Automatic Updates feature keeps auto-turning off...) Despite everything I did, nothing would be fixed. So I went to bed, woke up the next day. Still nothing. Went to school, used a school computer to look up a solution. Sorta-kinda came up with a few ideas, and when I got back home, I was determined to fix it. Turned on the computer, tried connecting to the internet. It was back up. Puzzled, I went and checked everything again. Nothing had changed, except for the fact that suddenly, the router decided to "accept" the internet again. To make sure, I checked my router's security log (which I've been doing a lot recently, but nothing noticable ever showed up. And of course, I found this: Results This has never happened before (normally, the firewall doesn't show anything; and I've tried checking for strange IP picked up by my router - but I usually found my own. I think.). So I Googled "TCP Fin Scan" and a few sites said that it was a pre-hacking measure. Not sure what that was, so I went to bed. Next morning, the top two reports appeared on my log. Hmm... Update 1 Well into the day, the same things are still happening. They're mostly TCP FIN Scans, and I'm not really sure if I should be worried or cautious here. I turned my Mac Address Control back up; hopefully it'll add an extra layer of security. The only reason it was off was because it seemed as though someone had bypassed it the last few times (and messed with some other router controls while they were at it). And of course, in the morning, I wake to find this: ANOTHER type of DOS? So now I'm even more certain I'm under attack. Update 2 Well, there were "less" attacks at first, but they've only continued. Someone's definitely utilizing my connection without my knowledge. Here are just a few: The onslaught continues... Update 3 What the heck is this?! ANOTHER type of DOS attack?! Update 4 ...TBA Category:Blog posts